Pokemon Trainer Red(ACG) vs Nathan Adams
Description Gamefreak vs Level 5! Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch! Which monster befriending hero will come out victorious? Shall Nate's wits and bravery match Red's experience and tactics? Whose monsters are the strongest? Find out in this episode of Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Monsters....A figment of our imagination and something that many have feared. Boomstick: Especially if they have crazy powers and the capability to destroy cities. Wiz: Unless, of course, you live in the world of Pokemon or Yo-Kai Watch, where if your one of these two, it's your job to become FRIENDS with them. Boomstick: We're talking about the Yo-Kai Watch Wielder who prevents ghosts from endangering Springdale, Nathan Adams and his Yo-Kai. Wiz: And the 10 year old Pokemon Trainer whose made it his duty to catch every single Pokemon in the world, Red and his Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would prevail in a Death Battle. Red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-D9XPUlwaU Wiz: Once upon a time, in the peaceful town of Pallet, lived a 10 year old boy named Red. Boomstick: Red, and his not so friendly friend Blue, lived right next to the smartest Pokemon professor in the Kanto Region. What are Pokemon? Elemental creatures that live alongside humans in the Pokemon Universe. People catch them by putting them in little tiny red and white containers called PokeBalls, and use them for battling or as a pet. Wiz: Professor Oak has wanted to find and record every single Pokemon in the world, but had never managed to since he was busy with his studies. Boomstick: So he got Red and Blue to do it for him. Wiz: Red started his journey by getting a Pokedex, which records Pokemon's data, and the fire elemental lizard, Charmander. Boomstick: Being a fire type, Charmander knows several moves that revolve around his typing, like Ember, which is a regular fireball, and Fire Spin, where the enemy is caught inside a fiery tornado. Wiz: Charmander, being a dragonish creature, has claws that he uses to scratch his opponents with...Scratch. He can also turn his claws into steel and use his Metal Claw attack. Boomstick: His strongest move is Dragon Rage, which, following the fire theme, is an attack that release a dragonic purple flame. Wiz: But he has more then just Charmander in his party. Red also has his most trusted companion, Pikachu. Boomstick: Does he really need an explanation? Of course not, everybody knows Pikachu! This electrical mouse knows several moves, including his STAB moves, Thunderbolt, Thunder and Electro Ball! Thunderbolt and Thunder release strong, electrical blasts, while Electro Ball is a lightning powered sphere that's power depends on the speed of its opponent. Wiz: Pikachu also knows Thunder Wave, which paralyses the opponent, and finally his signature move, Volt Tackle. This move involves Pikachu charging at the opponent at high speeds in an electric aura. This causes major damage to whoever it hits, but also to Pikachu himself. Boomstick: His next Pokemon is Nidoran, a purple poisonous mutant rabbit thing. Nidoran's attacks mostly revolve around his horn, including Horn Attack or Fury Attack, where repeatedly hits his enemies with his sharp horn. Wiz: Another attack is Poison Sting, where he launches a purple needle out of his horn, causing his opponents to become poison. But his horn is not the end to his movepool, as he can learn moves like Double Kick, which is self explanatory, or Shadow Claw, where he uses his tiny claws to slash his opponents with a ghostly aura. Boomstick: Another of Red's Pokemon is one of the most pain in the ass monsters in the Pokemon World aka Snorlax. This big fat bastard is one of the heaviest guys I know, right next to Blob from X-Men and my Ex-Wife. Wiz: Snorlax's set of attacks include Body Slam, where he jumps into the air and crushes his opponent with his weight, and Mega Punch, where he hits his opponent with a devastating punch. He also knows Ice Punch, which is basically the ice type version of Mega Punch, with a chance of freezing his foe. Boomstick: He can learn some Special Moves, too. Such as Hyper Beam, where he fires a giant laser out of his mouth, though this disables him to move for a while, and Rock Tomb, where he makes a bunch of rocks fal out of the sky onto his opponents. Wiz: Next up, Red was given this normal type Fox, Eevee, who can learn many moves like Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite and Swift, where he shoots stars at his opponent. Note, this move cannot miss. Boomstick: Eevee can learn Shadow Ball, where he shoots a ghostly energy sphere and Dig, where he digs a tunnel deep underground. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVpchXgr7JQ Wiz: His last Pokemon, and perhaps his strongest, is Gyarados. Gyarados stands at 21 feet, and can learn many powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump, where he shoots a strong blast of water. Boomstick: This monster knows other awesome attacks such as Surf, where he creates a gigantic wave to hit his opponents with, Twister, where he creates a giant gust of wind to blow his foes away, Ice Beam, where he shoots a ice blast that can freeze his opponents, Ice Fang, which is Ice Beam in bite form and Dragon Rage. Also, when traveling through Lavendar Town, Red found this Keystone thing that he can use to Mega Evolve his Pokemon. He also gave one of his Pokemon the Gyaradosite for some reason. That's a pretty stupid name for an item, gotta say. Wiz: Even without his Pokemon, Red is a very tactical and reliable person. He has the determination to travel across the entire Kanto region, beat 8 Gym Leaders and then beat the Elite Four. After that he became the Pokemon Champion, and caught the other Pokemon in his region, coming in at 151! Boomstick: That's right, he caught the birds, Mewtwo and the non truck hider Mew!!! That shit takes some effort! ''' Wiz: Even then, if Red cannot give his Pokemon a command, they will be very wild and rash. Red sometimes is over confident or cocky, so he can underestimate his opponents. Luckily, Red is a quick thinker, so he can make up for it. '''Boomstick: And don't forget, Pokemon types are basically a huge Rock, Paper, Scissors game, so his Pokemon do have several weaknesses. Sometimes Pikachu doesn't listen, Gyarados goes on a rampage and Snorlax....falls asleep. Wiz: But if there is a new Pokemon in the world that has not been discovered, you can count on Red to find it, battle it and capture it. (Red picks up Charmander's ball and explains why he picked the Fire Type starter) Red: It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad named me Red hoping that when I grew up it would help me have the passion of a red hot fire. So I've decided that my first Pokemon should be a fire Pokemon, that will help me live up to the name my father gave me. Nate https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naAV2SMSSBQ Wiz: Yo-Kai....Mysterious spirits that cause problems in our everyday lives. The channel on your T.V keeps on changing? That's a Yo-Kai. Can't stop eating tons of junk food? That's a Yo-Kai. Yo-Kai are everywhere, causing you problems, maybe messing up your hair. Boomstick: Nobody knew they existed until one day, when young bug enthusiast Nate went searching for rare insects, but instead found this really creepy Kranka Kai Machine that made Nate put a coin in it. So being curious and scared, like any kid, did as it said. Wiz: When Nate inserted a coin in the machine, out came a stone capsule. So Nate picked it up and opened it to see his prize, which was the Yo-Kai butler Whisper! Boomstick: Whisper explained all about Yo-Kai to the young boy, who didn't seem very interested and just wanted to catch bugs. However, when Nate walked away to go back home, Whisper followed him all the way home. When Nate got home, he saw his parents fighting. Wiz: Nate could not see it, but this was the cause of the Yo-Kai Dismarelda, who causes tension where ever she goes. To allow Nate to see and confront her, Whisper presented Nate with the Yo-Kai Watch. Boomstick: After dealing with Dismarelda, Whisper revealed to Nate that he could never take the watch off, and he would HAVE to go around stopping the Yo-Kai who caused trouble in the city of Springdale. Wiz: However, it turns out that when Nate stops the Yo-Kai, if he has a heart to heart conversation with them or does something good for them, they will give him their medal, which is a symbol of Nate and the Yo-Kai's friendship and connection. Boomstick: But when the creators were working on this, they were like: "Isn't this to gay?" "Yeah, it is!" "Wanna have it so Nate can put the medals inside his watch and summon the creatures so they can fight until one of them is brutally unconscious?" "Yeah. You know what? That sounds badass." Wiz:......Yeah, sure. Like Boomstick- Boomstick: That was Mr. Yo and Mr. Kai, Wiz. I was reenacting one of their conversations. Wiz: Yes, of course. Anyways, Nate can summon his Yo-Kai by slipping their medals into the Yo-Kai Watch, which releases a colored light when the medal is put in. The theme song of the tribe of the Yo-Kai is played, and the Yo-Kai who was summoned does a dance to go along with it. Boomstick: And then the fights begin! Wiz: Nate has a extremely large variety of Yo-Kai Medals, but for this match we'll be using our favourites and Nate's most used. Boomstick: First up is the Yo-Kai mascot, AKA Jibanyan! This cute little kitty is based off the Nekoma- some japanese cat with two tails. Wiz: Jibanyan's basic attacks are Sharp Claws, where he slashes his opponents with his sharp claws, as the attack suggests and Fire, where he blasts a Fireball at his foe. Boomstick: Jibanyan's Inspirit, Slow Down, paralyses his opponents and lowers their speed, and his Skill is Adrenaline, where whenever he defeats an opponent, he gets stronger. Wiz: Jibanyan's Soultimate, which is where the Yo-Kai unleashes the full potential, is his Paws of Fury, where he attacks his opponent with tons of powerful punches. This attack is powerful enough to stop even a TRUCK! Boomstick: Damn! Last time I make fun of Hello Kitty...Chicks probably his sister. Wiz: Besides Jibanyan, Nate has 5 other Yo-Kai friends we'll be talking about, the first being Roughraff. This lizard like spirit of the Tough tribe has a few moves, including Pebble, where he tosses a rock at his opponent, and Headbutt, where he bashes his head into his foe. Boomstick: His Inspirit thingy lower his opponent's defense, and his Skill is his Revenge, where he hurts his enemy back once he's taken to much damage. His Soultimate is the Stare Down move, where he glares at his opponests so hard, it causes damage and lowers their speed. Wiz: Roughraff's abilties do not end their, as he can run at high speeds comparable to a motorcycle, and is durable enough to last all day fighting. Boomstick: Up next is Cadin, a Cicada Samurai. This little bug is like a lot of bugs, he'll get you then fly away before you can react. Except instead of a weird pointy nose, he's got a sword. Wiz: Cadin's attacks are Stepping Slice, where he attacks his opponent with his blade, and Whirlwind, where he sends a small tornado at his opponent to send them flying. Boomstick: His Inspirit is Cicada Ninjitsu, where he makes a Yo-Kai much faster, no idea why he just doesn't make himself faster, and his skill is Modest, where he has a lower chance of getting hit. Wiz: Finally, his Soultimate is Cicada Cut, where he viciously slashes his opponents, causing major damage. Boomstick: Number...1,2,3....4 is Manjimutt, some crazy ass Human Faced Dog Yo-Kai who likes breathing with Fire and biting people's faces off with Chomp. Wiz: Manjimutt's Confusion Inspirit makes enemy Yo-Kai attack each other or themselves- Boomstick: That sounds too familiar..... Wiz: And his Soultimate is Creepy Superbite, where he continuously bites his opponents, inflicting serious damage. Boomstick: Almost done(Thank god, these guys are weirding me out), so lets talk about Blazion, who looks kinda like a generic fire type Pokemon starter, lion style. Wiz: Blazion's Practiced Punch attack is a powerful punch, and Blaze is where he surrounds himself in fire and slams into his foe. His Inspirit makes the person around him get stronger and more active, though this could backfire and power up his opponent. Boomstick: Blazion's Blazing Fist Soultimate move is a strong fiery fist to his foe's face! Man, this guy is the coolest one on here by far! I mean, hottest? Nah, that sounds like beastiality. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti5Z1T4eFWY Wiz: Nate's final Yo-Kai is his strongest, the Legendary Yo-Kai Shogunyan. Boomstick: He looks like Hello Kitty's brother. Wiz: That's correct Boomstick, Shogunyan is the embodiment of Jibanyan's ancient ancestors. He is skilled with a blade and his power is great and legendary. Shogunyan has only been seen a few times in the show, but in the game he is one of the strongest in the game. Boomstick: This guy slashes his foes with his Lightning Slash attack, creates a electrical tornado with Storm, and raises his ally's attack with Heart of a Warrior. His Extreme Critical skill increases his chance of landing critical hits. Wiz: Finally, his Soultimate is the Bonito Blade, which is similar to Cadin's Cicada Cut attack, but much faster, stronger and direct. Boomstick: Don't forget about Whisper, Nate's Yo-Kai butler who uses his Yo-Kai Pad and Wiki to provide information about the Yo-Kai Nate encounters. The reason he uses the I-Pad ripoff though is cause he's kind of stupid. Wiz: Nate on his own is an athletic and brave child, with good intentions, but lacks battle experience where has to order attacks unlike Red and is somewhat of an idiot. He's made up for it though by fighting, defeating and befriending hundreds of Yo-Kai, and even bet McKracken, who has the power to destroy earth TWICE. With the help of his friends of course. Boomstick: Nate be average, but his determination, bravery and friends allows him to take on any ghostly enemy. "Come on out my friend, calling Shogunyan!" (Nate a flips Shogunyan's medal in the air, catches it, and inserts it into the Yo-Kai Watch) "Summoning, Legendary!" "Imaginary, Incendiary! Flip flop, Squiggleboom! Slim slam, Legendary!!!" (The Legendary Tribe summoning theme is played and Shogunyan appears out of the Yo-Kai Watch, striking his pose) "Shogunyan!" Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Team Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' ---- Downtown Springdale, 10:30 am https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjvF62iNORo One day, in the city of Springdale, young Nathan Adams was walking through, his Yo-Kai butler Whisper floating by his side. Suddenly, Nate spotted a yellow rat like creature skipping through streets. “Woah! Whisper, did you see that yellow mouse thing? Was that a Yo-Kai?” Nate asked his ghostly companion. Whisper’s pupils shrunk, and quickly pulled out his Yo-Kai Pad, searching for information about a yellow mouse Yo-Kai. “Uh, nope, nothing in here! Must just be a simple rodent.” The Slippery servant announced, though it did not convince Nate. “Rodents aren’t normally the size of you and yellow. Come on, I’m going to look for it!” Nate said, and ran after the oddly strange animal. The mouse ran over into a grassy field surrounded by trees, where it noticed the boy following him, and got in a combat position. Nate gulped, as Whisper caught up with him and saw the creature fully. “Whisper, do you recognise it now? Or the real question, is it on the Yo-Kai Wiki?” Nate questioned, turning to Whisper. “Well, um, no it’s uh, you know….No….” Whisper sighed, but pointed at Nate’s watch. “But that’s not important! I think this guy could be trouble, with that lightning shaped tail! I suggest you summon one of your Yo-Kai friends!!” Whisper yelled, and Nate nodded. However, before he could, a boy looking about Nate’s age wearing a red cap and a red jacket came out of the forest and saw the mouse creature, who was none other than the Pokemon Pikachu. This, of course, was obviously the Pokemon Trainer Red. Red saw Nate and picked up Pikachu. “Hey, were you trying to capture my Pikachu? It’s mine, so...sorry. But if you’re a trainer, how about a battle?” The famous trainer asked, letting Pikachu get on his shoulder. “Battle? Trainer? Pikachu?.....Oh! That must be one of your Yo-Kai! Wow, you can see them too?!? Cool, huh Whisper?” Nate asked, grinning. “Yes, that could be “cool”, if it weren’t for the fact that he doesn’t have a Yo-Kai Watch!” Whisper stated, nodding at Red’s watchless wrist. “So what? But...whaddya mean by battle?” Nate asked. “You know, between or Pokemon!....Wait, did your…Duskull just talk?!? Super cool!” Red fanboyed. “Pokemon….Oh! He must mean Yo-Kai! Wait, Watch Wielders don’t fight against each other….do they?” Nate asked, looking up at Whisper, who, once again, looked at his Yo-Kai Pad. “Uh, no, but, sometimes, they….Let’s just fight!” Whisper screamed, grumbling over the fact that he couldn’t find out. “Okay then, it’s settled!” Nate confirmed, nodding at Red. The Pokemon Trainer grinned, then tossed a Poke-Ball out, which opened up and released a small orange lizard like creature, AKA Charmander. Nate tapped his watch activating it, then flipped a medal up in the air. “Come on out my friend, calling Cadin!” Nate exclaimed, then caught the medal and slipped it inside the Yo-Kai medal. The Yo-Kai Watch released a pink light, along with the Charming Tribe theme playing. “Summoning, Charming!” “Alarming! Boom boom, Walla walla, Dance dance, Charming!” The Cicada Samurai burst out of the pink light, dancing to the song, then exclaimed his name, “Cadin!”. “Cadin, I’d like you to fight this Yo-Kai for me, that alright?” Nate asked his bug Yo-Kai. “Of course Nate, Ming Ming! I shall smite this fowl crea- Is his tail on fire?” Cadin asked, nervously. FIGHT! Red’s Pokemon: 6 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHvpR5TqDuo Cadin gulped, but nonetheless leapt into battle, gripping his sword. Charmander growled and ran at Cadin, and scratched him furiously. Cadin winced, then slashed at Charmander, who grunted. Charmander and Cadin continued these simple attacks, until Charmander decided to literally crank up the heat and fired several fire blasts at Cadin, who swiftly dodged. Charmander continued his attack, until one hit Cadin and knocked him back. The insect warrior flew at Charmander quickly and raised his sword up, which glowed green and created a tornado, which was then launched at Charmander. The lizard was lifted up by the tornado, then launched into the air. Cadin flew up at his fire typed opponent and slashed at him fiercely, then struck him with a his Slash attack, knocking him down to the ground. Charmander struggled, but got up and used Fire Spin, catching Cadin in a twister of fire. Cadin used his Whirlwind tactic once more, dismissing the flames. Cadin then flew down and prepared to strike. Red called out an attack to his Pokemon, who heard it. Charmander’s claws turned to steel, and he leapt at Cadin, using Metal Claw. Their steel weapons clashed, until Cadin flew back and prepared his Soultimate Move. Charmander went for his strongest attack, Dragon Rage, and fired at his cicade foe. The purple blast hit and a large gust of smoke filled the area where the two creatures fought. When the smoke cleared, Charmander could not see Cadin, and thought he had won. Red grinned and was about to call Charmander back, but Cadin flew, having dodged at the last second, behind Charmander and unleashed his attack, slashing Charmander several times, until the Starter Pokemon fainted and landed on the ground, knocked out. Red’s Pokemon: 5 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 6 “Good job, Cadin! Think you can keep goin’?” Nate asked his bug companion, who nodded, brushing some dust off himself. Red called his Pocket Monster back, then tossed out another, the Poison Type Nidoran. The horned rabbit mutant thing cried out a war cry, and charged at Cadin. The Wind Attribute Insect dodged and slashed at Nidoran. This didn’t hurt too much, and Cadin noticed a pain in his body. It was Nidoran’s Poison Point. Cadin grunted, then used Whirlwind, knocking Nidoran back a bit. Nidoran came running back and used Horn Attack, stabbing Cadin in the stomach. Cadin stumbled, then slammed down on the ground, succumbing to the poison. Red’s Pokemon: 5 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 5 Cadin turned into a blue fire and flashed back to his underground home, so Nate knew he had to get another Yo-Kai out. He flipped a medal up, then caught it and slipped it into the Watch. A summoning theme played, and the Yo-Kai began dancing. “Summoning, Eerie!” “Lookily lookily Flippididy! Lookily lookily, Bubba Eerie!” Manjimutt was summoned, and he exclaimed his name, “Manjimutt!”. Manjimutt looked at his opponent, who glared back fiercely, and became intimidated. “Okay, I’ll be going back to my jail cell. This young man seems a bit too….rash.” Manjimutt announced cowardly, and began walking away. “Please, Manjimutt! You have to! You’re the most mature one here! This little guy can’t beat you, like you said, he’s too rash!” Nate spoke, giving Manjimutt determination. “Okay, if I must….” The HFD sighed, and grinned cockily, then stood up and raised his fists and ran. He delivered a punch to Nidoran, then released a fireball, hitting Nidoran directly in the horn. Nidoran used Poison Sting and shot a poisonous needle at his man dog opponent. Manjimutt dodged and chomped at Nidoran. The venomous rabbit screamed in pain, and tackled Manjimutt into a tree. Manjimutt fired some more blasts, which Nidoran was hit by. Manjimutt decided to charge up his Soultimate, and released it, using his Creepy Superbite attack, biting Nidoran continuously. Nidoran grunted, then used Double Kick, hitting Manjimutt in the face. Manjimutt started punching again, though his jabs were countered by Nidoran’s Double Kicks. Manjimutt jumped back and fired one more blast, hitting Nidoran in the face. The rabbit was blinded by the fire for a second. Manjimutt used his inspirit move, causing Nidoran to become confuse. Nidoran began attacking himself, then was hit by Manjimutt’s Chomp attack one more time, knocking him out. Red’s Pokemon: 4 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 5 Manjimutt laughed and danced a bit, happy he had won. “Wait to go, Manjimutt! Let’s keep going!” Nathan congratulated his Eerie Yo-Kai friend. “I’m not giving up….Go, Snorlax!!!” Red shouted, and he threw a Poke-Ball that contained one of his strongest monsters, the gigantic blue panda slacker, Snorlax. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcmG_3oXcMQ The chubby bear like creature yawned and smiled warmly. He then laid down, tired, his body laying on top of Manjimutt. The dog screamed, screaming “WHY!?!?”, before the beast’s fat silenced him. Soon, the police came out to the field, and pulled Manjimutt out underneath of Snorlax. “You’re coming with us, freakshow.” The police ordered, pulling Manjimutt to the police car. “I demand a lawyer!!!!!” The dog Yo-Kai screamed, the police car driving away. Red’s Pokemon: 4 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 4 Nate’s thoughts wandered around in his head, not knowing which Yo-Kai to go for. Whisper tapped Nate on the shoulder and showed him Blazion’s medal. Nate grinned, then put the medal in his watch. The song played, and Blazion danced along. “Summoning, Brave!” “Sumo Shave! Flame Engrave! Flash Team a’ Brave!” The fiery lion Yo-Kai crashed down onto the battlefield, and began punching Snorlax repeatedly. With Blazion’s great spirit, he managed to do quite a bit of damage. He then used his Practiced Punch attack, knocking Snorlax back. Red was shocked by the lion’s power, and knew he had to attack. NOW. “Snorlax, Mega Punch!” Red ordered, and the obese animal launched a mighty punch at Blazion, who countered with his Blaze attack, enveloped in a fiery aura. Blazion managed to overpower for a second, but his fiery energy inspirited Snorlax, making him much more eager to fight, and his Mega Punch winning. Snorlax then released his Hyper Beam attack, which hit Blazion directly. Nate knew Blazion would go down soon, so he ordered it to attack quickly. Blazion used his Practiced Punch and Blaze attacks multiple times, putting more damage on Snorlax, who was still recharging. Snorlax recharged, and then used Body Slam, jumping up and soaring down at Blazion. The fire attribute Yo-Kai used it’s Soultimate move, Blazing Fist, clashing with Snorlax. After the clash, Blazion fell down, but managed to regain his fighting stance. Snorlax landed as well, and his lazy nature returned. By this, I mean he fell asleep. Blazion and Nate grinned, so Blazion used his Blaze attack, which woke him back up. Snorlax noticed his HP was dropping, so he used his Rock Tomb ability, and suddenly, several rocks came crashing down onto Blazion. Blazion would not go down without and fight, and punched one of the rocks, breaking it, but the other rocks hit him, full force, knocking him out. Ash’s Pokemon: 4 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 3 “Whisper, do you have any other ideas? I’m fresh out.” Nate asked, nervously. Whisper thought for a bit, then came up with an idea. “How about Roughraff?” Whisper suggested, holding out Roughraff’s medal. “Good idea! He can handle him now that he’s weakened down a lot! Come on out my friend, calling Roughraff!” Nate yelled, flipping the orange themed medal in the air, then catching it and inserting it in the watch. The Tough tribe summoning played, and Roughraff did his jig along with it. “Summoning, Tough!” “Gruff, stuff! Rough, bluff! Red ban, jacket stand! Bling blang, Tough!” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9bOsdHckhg Roughraff struck his pose, then looked up at Nate with an unexcited expression. “Whazzup, kiddo? Need ma’ help with some chump?” The lizard Yo-Kai with orange slick hair asked. “Yeah, think you can handle this guy’s Yo-Kai? I think he’s another Tough Tribe member.” Nate asked, hopefully. “Sure thing, bro. This Fat Albert Panda ain’t got nothin’ on me.” Roughraff answered, arrogantly. Roughraff turned to Snorlax and smirked. Snorlax groaned, not wanting to fight anymore. Roughraff started with his Inspirit and lowered Snorlax’s speed, then ran at Snorlax, ducking his head. Roughraff slammed into Snorlax with his Headbutt attack, then tossed a rock at him with his Pebble move. Snorlax seemed to be unharmed, then set his fists ablaze and started using Fire Punch. Roughraff dodged the first punch, but got hit by the second. The Earth Attribute Yo-Kai used his Headbutt attack, then started punching his foe repeatedly. Snorlax grunted, taking some damage from the E Rank Yo-Kai, so he went for his Hyper Beam move. Roughraff dodged easily, being fast plus having lowered Snorlax’s speed. Roughraff delivered a few quick jabs to Snorlax’s face, then smashed a rock in his eyes. Snorlax roared in pain, and started stomping on the ground. Roughraff stumbled around, but managed to regain his posture. Roughraff went for his Soultimate, lowering his opponent’s defense. Red told Snorlax to use Ice Punch, so the Normal type heavyweight went for the Ice type attack. Roughraff took the attack, having set up a plan. Roughraff used his Revenge skill and dealt major damage to Snorlax. Roughraff used his Pebble move once more, slamming a larger rock right on Snorlax’s noggin, knocking him out. Red’s Pokemon: 3 Nate’s Yo-kai: 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPbl6o9mGEs Red recalled his Snorlax, then tossed out his 3rd PokeBall, which contained the brown fox Pokemon, Eevee. The smaller Pokemon looked at it’s opponent and was a wee bit scared, but looked at Red’s confident expression, and copied it, ready for battle. Eevee was told to use Tackle, and did as such, ramming into Roughraff. The Tough troublemaker grabbed Eevee after it hit him and tossed it at a tree. Roughraff then tossed a rock at it with his Pebble move. Eevee growled, then used Bite, hurting Roughraff a bit. Eevee used Quick Attack, then used Swift, sending several stars at Roughraff. Roughraff had taken a lot of damage, so he used his Revenge ability, hurting Eevee severely. The fox used Dig, and buried deep into the ground. Roughraff jumped down the hole, raising his fists. Nate and Red looked down the hole, cheering on their monsters. Roughraff ran after Eevee, picking up rocks and throwing them at it. Eevee managed to avoid them with his speed, then stopped and dug upwards. Roughraff growled, and tried climbing up, but could barely get up. Roughraff looked down and saw that Eevee had dug a hole before it dug up, so he started scratching quickly, afraid to fall down the hole. Eevee got back to the top, and fired a Shadow Ball down the exit hole. The ghost type special attack soared down the hole, and hit Roughraff, knocking him down until he vanished into a blue fire, vanishing back to his home in the streets. Red’s Pokemon: 3 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 2 Nate knew after a while Roughraff had been defeated, so he summoned his next Yo-Kai, this time his last one he thought he had. His Charming Cat Companion, Jibanyan. He flipped the medal up in the air. “Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan!”, Nate caught the pink coloured medal, and slid it in the watch,”Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!” “Summoning, Charming!” “Alarming! Boom boom, Walla walla, Dance dance! Charming!” The Charming theme played, and the scarlet coloured mascot appeared, striking his pose and exclaiming his name. “Jibanyan! What is it nyaow, Nyate?” Jibanyan asked, rubbing his eyes. Nate rolled his eyes at his partner’s unenthusiastic attitude. “I need you to help me fight this Fox Yo-Kai-” “Pokemon!” “Whatever. Can you?” Nate asked. “Sure!” Jibanyan cheered, and rushed towards Eevee. He used his Sharp Claws attack and started slashing at Eevee repeatedly. The fox Pocket Monsters cried out in pain, then used Quick Attack, striking Jibanyan with a tail swipe. Jibanyan used his Fire attack, burning Eevee. Jibanyan went for his Sharp Claws move some more, causing some damage. “Eevee, use Swift, then Shadow Ball!” Red commanded, and Eevee started its barrage of attacks. Jibanyan use Blaze to counter the starry shuriken attack, but was hit by the Shadow Ball. Jibanyan meowed in pain, but his eyes sparked with fiery determination, and he ran at Eevee extremely quickly. Jibanyan used his Sharp Claws and Fire attacks, then punched Eevee right in the face. Eevee decided to go for the hit and run technique, so he used Bite, then used Sand Attack, blinding the cat Yo-Kai. Eevee dashed away, charging a Shadow Ball. “Hey! Get back here!” Jibanyan yelled, and ran after his furry foe. Eevee fired his attack, but Jibanyan jumped up, dodging. The kitty leapt down at Eevee and used his Sharp Claws attack, knocking Eevee over. Jibanyan had Eevee where he wanted it, and then used his ultimate attack, his Paws of Fury Soultimate. A flurry of punches were unleashes upon Eevee, knocking her out before the 10th punch hit. Jibanyan jumped back and brushed some dust off his chest, proud of himself. Red’s Pokemon: 2 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 2 Jibanyan hi-fived Nate, while Red let his Pikachu jump off his shoulder and enter the battlefield. This was the showdown between the mains of their parties. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5DH8uVcp2c Jibanyan looked over at his opponent and instantly began a staring contest, the tension rising each second. After a few minutes between the eyelock, Nate and Red commanded their first orders. “Jibanyan, hit ‘em with everything you got, my friend!” Nate yelled. “Pikachu, don’t hold back, buddy, Thunderbolt!” Red screamed Pikachu unleashed a large bolt of electricity at Jibanyan, who dodged narrowly, then struck him with a hard punch. Pikachu was pushed back a bit, then used his Thunder Wave attack, stunning the kitty kat Yo-Kai. Jibanyan went for his Slow Down inspiritment, paralyzing Pikachu as well. The two ran at each other, albit slower, and clashed, Jibanyan’s Sharp Claws and Pikachu’s Iron Tail. Pikachu slammed his metallic tail onto Jibanyan, who countered with his razor sharp claws. The two clashed repeatedly until Jibanyan’s Adrenaline skill kicked in and he got the boost to out maneuver the yellow mouse, delivering a sharp clawed punch to Pikachu’s stomach. Pikachu went flying back and landed on the ground, skidding along. Pikachu got back up, but Jibanyan appeared in front of him and used his Fire attack. Pikachu was burnt, then used his Electro Ball attack on Jibanyan, shocking him for a few seconds. Pikachu took his chance and used his Quick Attack. Jibanyan winced, then kicked Pikachu in the cheek. This wasn’t a very good idea, as the kick hit the red spot and an electrical surge shocked Jibanyan severely. Jibanyan screamed, then was hit by Pikachu’s Slam move. Jibanyan hissed and sent out several fireballs at Pikachu. The electrical rodent squeaked in pain, then got kicked in the stomach. Jibanyan used his Paws of Fury Soultimate, while Pikachu used his Volt Tackle move. The two’s most powerful attacks clashed, neither stopping at any moment. Jibanyan’s punches were extremely quick and direct, while Pikachu’s electrical power charged his attack to the fullest. Nate and Red cheered on their friends, both bursting with fighting spirit. Eventually, Jibanyan and Pikachu stopped and jumped back. Pikachu soared into the air with Quick Attack and sent multiple Thunders down at his adversary. Jibanyan dodged some, but also got hit by a few. Jibanyan prepared his Fire attack and jumped at Pikachu. Jibanyan surrounded his body in fire and slammed into Pikachu, who used his Spark attack. Pikachu and Jibanyan both fell back down, both at their limits. They could not handle this battle anymore. Pikachu prepared another Volt Tackle, while Jibanyan prepared another Paws of Fury. They charged, one footstep. Another footstep. And then….they fell. Pikachu’s recoil had done him in, and Pikachu’s sheer Special Attack power beat Jibanyan. Nate and Red smiled, then went to pick up their partners. Red laid Pikachu down, taking his cap off and putting Pikachu in for comfort. Nate let Jibanyan go back home to rest. Red’s Pokemon: 1 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXv7DjdasHI “Hey, uh…..” “Nate.” “Yeah. You have any more with you?” Red asked, hoping the battle was not over. “I don’t think….”, Nate said, digging into his pockets. He felt something and pulled it out. It was…..two pieces of Hubba Bubba. “Yo, Red, you want some bubblegum?” Nate asked, holding up the chewy pink treat. “Sure!” Red replied, and Nate tossed him a piece. They opened them out of their wrappers and began chewing. Nate dug into his pockets again and felt something else. “Oh hey….”, Nate pulled it out and it was a red coloured Yo-Kai medal, with a golden outline. This was a Legendary Yo-Kai Medal, Shogunyan’s Medal to be specific. “Red, I have another!” Nate yelled. “Bubblegum?” Red asked, spitting out his piece. “No, Yo-Kai.” Nate answered, flipping it into the air. “Then let’s continue!” Red answered, pulling out another PokeBall. “Come on out my friend! Calling Shogunyan!” Nate yelled, catching the medal and putting it in the Yo-Kai Watch. Red noticed this summoning was pretty different, and a golden light came out of the watch. The Legendary Tribe summoning theme played, and Shogunyan did his choreographic stances. “Summoning, Legendary!!!” “Imaginary, Incendiary! Flip, flop, Squiggleboom! Slim slam! Legendary!!!!!!” “SHOGUNYAN!” The ancient legendary Yo-Kai exclaimed, and unsheathed his sword, pointing into the air. He turned to Nate and smirked. “Hello my good friend. It is an honor to be here. How can I assist you?” Shogunyan asked, prepared for anything. “Shogunyan, I need your help to fight this guy. How about it?” Nate pleaded his Legendary friend. “Of course my friend. I will fight for you until the very end.” Shogunyan announced, pointing his sword at Red. “Alright then….Go, GYARADOS!” Red screamed, tossing his last Pokeball out, releasing his gigantic, blue dragon like serpent Pokemon. Gyarados roared out aloud, hoping to intimidate Shogunyan(Get it, cause that’s his ability?), but the cat warrior glared back, unphased. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G5HIJkkxU0 “Shogunyan, go for it!!!” Nate yelled, both Yo-Kai Watcher and Yo-Kai excited for the battle. This was a new feeling for Nate, but he liked it, the feeling of battle. “Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!” Red ordered, loving the intense battle. He hadn’t had a battle as good as this since…..him. That Ethan fellow. Shogunyan jumped up and dived down, his blade aimed at the monster. Gyarados shot his water powered blast. Shogunyan used his sword to deflect the blast, and jumped on Gyarados. Shogunyan began slashing at Gyarados, who grunted loudly, and started shaking around, trying to get his foe off. Shogunyan used his Lightning Slash attack, severely injuring him. The furry fighter continued, then did his Storm attack, knocking Gyarados back. The dragonic sea monster sent it’s Twister attack flying at Shogunyan, picking him up and tossing him into a tree, Shogunyan sliced the tree in half, making it fall onto Gyarados. The beast roared in pain, then used Surf to knock it back at Shogunyan along with a giant wave. Shogunyan used his Storm ability, creating a wind shield for himself that blocked the attack. Shogunyan raced forward and used his Extreme Critical skill, then hit Gyarados hard with his Lightning Slash. Gyarados hollered, getting hit by a Critical Hit, then used Ice Fang, catching Shogunyan and biting him. Shogunyan screamed, the attack denting his armor. Jibanyan’s Ancestor felt the ice surrounding him, so he quickly slashed Gyarados’s tongue, releasing him and sending him flying down onto the ground. Nate’s first legendary saw the beast crying in pain, wincing. Shogunyan took his chance and stabbed Gyarados in his long belly, then charged his Soultimate, the Bonito Blade. Gyarados released his opponent was readying another attack, so he charged up his Hyper Beam attack. Gyarados fired it at Shogunyan, who dodged and released his attack. Many slashes and stabs hit Gyarados at high speeds. Gyarados screamed out loud, many bruises and scars becoming apparent. The Pokemon roared in pain, then fell down. “Gyarados!!!” Red screamed, a tiny keystone in his pocket glowing brightly. A shining light appeared from Gyarados, a rainbow colored flash blinding Nate and Shogunyan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIsIdfNTC0M When the flash came to an end, Mega Gyarados was in place of his normal form, pure anger and rage in his eyes. Shogunyan was intimidated for the first time in his life, maybe even a little scared. Nate’s pupils shrunk and his jaw dropped. This was absolutely terrifying. Scarier than even McKracken. “A-ah…..Sh-Shogunyan….You don’t have to fight anymore.” Nate said, backing up. Whisper hid behind Nate in fear. “No! I will fight till the end!” Shogunyan said, reassuring himself. He leapt at the beast and slashed, but was instantly knocked back into a tree by a tail slap. Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam at Shogunyan, obliterating his armor. The blue Jibanyan would still not give up and used his Soultimate, causing some damage. Gyarados shrugged it off and sent out an Ice Beam. Shogunyan dodged at the last second and tossed his blade at Gyarados’s head. The dragon dodged and looked for Shogunyan, but he was nowhere to be found. The ancestor of the Fire Cat dashed to pick up his sword, then unleashed his Soultimate again. In the middle of the Bonito Blade attack, Gyarados sent out his Dragon Rage at him, stopping the move. Shogunyan was sent flying backwards, hitting a rock. Nate rushed towards Shogunyan and picked him up. Shogunyan had bruises and cuts all over him, and a tear fell down his eye. Red’s Pokemon: 1 Nate’s Yo-Kai: 0 K.O! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eowOLawufU4 “Shogunyan….” Nate said softly. “I’m alright Nate….But I lost….I’m sorry.” Shogunyan whispered, ashamed of himself. “It's alright.” Nate told his friend, then turned to Red. “Good fight, but you won. I’m no match for that dragon Yo-Kai.” Nate congratulated his opponent. “Yeah thanks! Right Gyarados?” Red thanked, turning to his Water type Pokemon, but saw it was still angry. “Gyarados?!?” Red yelled, and was hit by Gyarados’s tail, knocking him flying back. Nate laid Shogunyan down, who disappeared into a blue fire back to his home, and ran towards his former opponent. Red recalled his Pikachu, who was laying down, and picked up his cap. “What is happening?!?” Nate screamed, Whisper ducking under Nate’s shoulder. “He’s going on a rampage! We have to beat him!” Red ordered, pulling out another Pokeball. “Alright… Let’s get him!” Nate announced, pulling out an orange medal. He slipped it into the watch, and Robonyan was summoned. “Summoning, Tough!” “Gruff, stuff! Rough, bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang Tough!” “Robonyan!” Robonyan exclaimed, the future version of Jibanyan turning to Nate. “How can I provide assistance, Nyate?” Robonyan asked, still having his cat tongue. “I need your help fighting this Dragon Yo-Kai!” Nate shouted, and Robonyan nodded and rocketed towards Gyarados at high speeds. Red tossed a Poke Ball out, and Lapras came out. The Lochness Monster Pokemon looked up at Gyarados and charged. Nate and Red cheered their partners on as the battle began. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQWKpDK87Ss Boomstick: Why didn't anybody di- Oh yeah, their ghosts. Wiz: Though this was a close match, Nate's Yo-Kai were outclassed a lot of the time. Let's start off with Cadin vs Charmander. Boomstick: Cadin is a bug, so you would think Charmander could burn him easily. But actually, Cadin's experience and swordsmanship was enough to beat the popular Kanto starter. However, Cadin would've still taken a lot of damage, so Nidoran could handle him pretty easily. Wiz: But Manjimutt, being a capable fighter, was able to beat him. When it comes to Snorlax, though, Manjmutt didn't stand a chance. Blazion, though very strong and fast, couldn't match Snorlax's strength and durability. Plus, Blazion's fighting spirit just made Snorlax more determined to fight, that's just what Blazion does. Boomstick: The only reason Roughraff was able to handle him was because he's essentially a fighting type to the Pokemon World, plus he's much too fast and his Inspirit ability was what really got to Snorlax, lowering his damage. Wiz: And for Eevee, it's wide movepool and Red's tactics wore the Tough Yo-Kai out. Jibanyan's power is great enough to stop a truck, so it was able to power and tie with Pikachu. Boomstick: When it came to their strongest, Shogunyan's legendary power was able to keep up with regular Gyarados, but Mega Gyar- Oh that's what the stupid named item was for! Anyhow, Mega Gyarados increased Gyarados's city destroying capabilities, so Shogunyan was doomed. Wiz: Plus, Red was much more experienced, tactical and smarter, so his strategies were too much for Nate. Boomstick: I guess Nate didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Wiz: The winner is Pokemon Trainer Red. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Network_Hero_Battle_Royale Category:'Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Epiccartoongames Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016